Alice Why the Armour?
by J.A.W.C
Summary: I was watching the Alice in Wonderland movie (2010) and though when Alice returns to overland- why was she wearing the dress she had when she first fell in? In this oneshot she returns in her armour, along with the Vorpal sword! Apologies for ooc-ness, my first time writing with these characers


**This idea has been swirling around in my head for a bit**

Alice drank the Jabberwocky blood, she wished she could've stayed in Underland, among those who understood her muchness.

But she couldn't leave her mother and sister, and she had to make amends, and more importantly, reject Hamish's proposal like a true hero of Underland, with her head held high and no remorse.

She felt herself being pulled up into the sky above Underland, then right through it. Speeding past pianos and beds and shelves, she realised she must've been going up through the rabbit hole.

But had she not been on the opposite side of Underland? Far from the Rabbit hole where she had entered through?

She furrowed her brow, but before she could question it she had reached the surface, and had far more important issues to deal with.

Grunting with effort she clawed her way out of the massive hole, grasping at the tree roots rather than the loose dirt which had led to her falling down there in the first place.

Shaking her head to get rid of any grubs and grass that may have made their home there she ran hurriedly back to the gazebo.

Slowing her breathing, she walked confidently up to a very surprised Hamish.

She was met with a very pronounced silence, from both Hamish and the rest of the party.

"What on earth are you wearing?" He eventually spluttered out, Alice frowned, and looked down at herself.

She still wore the armour she had slain the Jabberwocky in.

It shone, despite splatters of the monsters purple blood, and the Vorpal Sword still hung at her hip, looking every bit as dangerously beautiful as it had in Underland.

The entire crowd had begun murmuring, looking at her with wide and frightened eyes. It was her mother who was the second person to speak directly to her,

"Alice! Go put on your dress, wherever you've left it!" Her mother looked horrified, and a quick glance at her sister affirmed that she too was flabbergasted.

Lowell, however, seemed extremely pleased at Alice's predicament.

Breaking out of whatever trance he'd been in, Hamish strode forward,

"This is quite unorthodox, no woman should be near such a weapon!" He said going to draw the sword from its sheath and take it away.

Alice was fully prepared to push him away before he could take such an important artefact, but she needn't have bothered.

As soon as Hamish touched the pommel of the weapon he yelped and quickly withdrew his hand.

Alice looked at the Lords palm, only to find it horribly burnt!

"Witch craft" he muttered quietly, backing away from her, no longer staring at the armour, but rather at her.

Before the words could begin to circulate the crowds and cause a frenzy Alice cleared her throat;

"Hamish, I sadly must reject your proposal" she stated, her voice without waver, "it is not witch craft which burnt your hand, and I would tell you more but you would not understand"

She turned to the audience, and continued.

"Though I was gone only briefly, I went to a strange world where much time past" she placed a hand on the pommel of the Vorpal sword, "while there I fought a great beast, saving friends I had made as well as strangers from a tyrannical rule"

She paused, allowing them to absorb what she said.

"I was given the choice to stay, and I would have" she made eye contact with her mother, speaking the next words for her,

"But I could not leave my family without answers, nor Hamish without an answer, so I decided to come back" she said, strong and clear, "and when I have no loose ends left I shall once again return to that strange world I found, and will never walk upon this world again"

"You're mad!" Hamish yelled out, "utterly insane"

Despite the nods of agreement from most of the audience, she smiled.

"Don't you know Hamish?" She said, "all the best people are"

 **Apologies for the ooc-ness, criticism and reviews appreciated :)**


End file.
